Connective tissue is tissue that supports and connects other tissues and parts of the body. The fundamental and biomechanical properties of connective tissue, such as scleral tissue of the eye, may change as it ages. These fundamental and biomechanical properties include, but are not limited to, the structure, function, immunology, elasticity, shock absorption, resilience, mechanical dampening, pliability, stiffness, rigidity, configuration, alignment, deformation, mobility, volume, biochemistry and molecular genetics of connective tissue proper and newly metabolized connective tissue. The alterations of these properties may result in an accumulation of low grade stress/strain of the connective tissue. This can occur by acute injury or as a normal gradual process of aging. The alterations of these properties of connective tissue may change the overall desired properties of the connective tissue and may also undesirably affect the surrounding tissues, structures, organs, or systems related to the connective tissue. Examples of such undesirable affects are increased tension, loss of flexibility, contracture, fibrosis, or sclerosis, which can prevent the connective tissue or structures that are related to the connective tissue from performing their desired function.
Alterations in fundamental and biomechanical properties, specifically its pliability and elasticity, of the scleral tissue of the eye may affect the ability of the eye to focus. These alterations of the scleral tissue may also contribute to an increase in the intraocular pressure and contribute to the loss of the contrast sensitivity of the eye or visual field of the eye. The biomechanical and structural alterations of the sclera may affect the refractive ability as well as the efficiency of the homeostatic functions of the eye such as intraocular pressure, aqueous production, pH balance, vascular dynamics, metabolism and eye organ function. Furthermore, these alterations of the scleral tissue may contribute to damage to the mechanoreceptors, photoreceptors, or sensory receptors in tissue layers and structures that are directly or indirectly related to the scleral tissue. Lastly, the fundamental and biomechanical alterations of the scleral tissue may also contribute to the ability of the cerebral cortex to process accurate visual stimulus necessary for processing visual signals into accurate visual perception.
It is known to ablate the surface of scleral tissue of an eye. The surface of the scleral tissue may be ablated to form radially extending incisions or excisions. It is also known to form spots along a ring on the surface of scleral tissue by ablation. A plurality of bands, inserts, or plugs may be inserted into the scleral tissue of an eye to expand the sclera.